


Arthur's troll Of A Stepmother🧡

by justaCamelotcitizen



Series: Merthur Short Stories [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaCamelotcitizen/pseuds/justaCamelotcitizen
Summary: The beginning of this chapter follows the storyline of season 2 episode 6, but I wrote a different ending for the episode.Enjoy :)
Relationships: Catrina/Uther Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142237
Kudos: 26





	Arthur's troll Of A Stepmother🧡

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of this chapter follows the storyline of season 2 episode 6, but I wrote a different ending for the episode.  
> Enjoy :)

Merlin was making Arthur's bed when he heard the door open. "You need to get out of here, the king has ordered me to arrest you," he heard Arthur say as he came in with hurry. "What?" Merlin immediately asked, turning to look at Arthur. "Catrina's accused you of taking her seal," Arthur hurriedly explained while walking across the room to open a door, checking that the hallway was clear. "But I didn't," Merlin replied, slight desperation in his voice. "I don't want to know and you haven't got time to explain. If you value your life, you'll leave Camelot right now," Arthur said, taking the bed sheets from Merlin and pushing him towards the exit. Merlin turned around, facing Arthur, and said, "She is a troll. She's trying to set me up."  
"We've been through this," Arthur told him. "I'm telling the truth," Merlin said while looking into Arthur's eyes, hoping he'll believe him. Arthur was clearly still not believing him. "I saw her," Merlin said more strongly now, trying to make Arthur believe. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Arthur turned his head abruptly to the door, then back to Merlin. His expression was getting worried, worried for Merlin. "I don't care. You need to leave, Merlin," the desperation in his voice was leaking through every word he said, he needed to get Merlin to safety. The was another knock at the door. Merlin glanced at the main door, and someone outside spoke, "Sire?" Arthur was even more worried now as he quietly shouted, "Go!" Merlin glanced at the door leading to a clear hallway, then back at Arthur. There was another knock. "Go!" Arthur shouted again, more loudly this time, not even trying to hide how worried, how desperate he was. Merlin looked at Arthur one last time, then disappeared through the door. Arthur watched as Merlin left, letting out a breath of relief at Merlin getting away, but fighting back tears at watching the man he loves go, knowing there's a chance he'll never see him again.  
\-----  
Merlin didn't leave. He had to stay to protect Camelot, to free it from the troll that had made it's way to the throne. He simply couldn't leave Arthur in danger.  
He had gotten news earlier that the king was making Catrina an heir to the throne, and disinheriting Arthur.  
Now Merlin was watching as Catrina took the crown and run out of the throne room, reason being that he had earlier switched Catrina's potion that disguised her from looking like a troll, into an effectionless potion, and now she was turning back into a troll.  
He managed to trap her so that everyone saw she was a troll, but unfortunately Uther was too enchanted to see the ugly truth that was right in front of him.  
Merlin found out from Kilgharrah that to break the enchantment, Uther would have to cry tears of true remorse. Meaning, Uther would have to see his son die.  
\-----  
Arthur was lying in bed, getting under the covers. He blew the candle out and slumped his head on the soft pillows. After a few seconds, he heard a whisper, "Arthur." He opened his eyes and furrowed his brows. Then he heard the whisper again, "Arthur." He hurriedly got up and unseathed his sword. "Who's there?" he asked. Then a familiar head popped from under the bed. "Merlin!" he answered with a wide grin on his face. "Ah!" Arthur exclaimed, startled, then lowered his sword. "You're back," he stated, sounding annoyed, but in reality he was relieved to see Merlin. "I never left," Merlin replied from under the bed, still smiling widely. "You mean to say..."  
"Yes."  
"You've been under there this whole time."  
"No, of course not. No," Merlin's expression changed into a serious one. "Because if you were..." Arthur lifted the sword to point at Merlin. "I wasn't, I swear," Merlin told him, furrowing his brows. "So..." he continued, climbing out from under the bed, when Arthur had lowered his sword again. "Your stepmother is a troll then," he said with a slight smile, while Arthur sat on the chair by his desk. "If you say I told you so..." Arthur started, pointing his knife at Merlin. "I wasn't going to. I wouldn't," Merlin quickly said before Arthur could finish. Arthur lowered his knife. "But it's true that if you had listened to me earlier then..." Merlin continued talking. Arthur looked at him, his expression saying 'You've got to be joking'. "Sorry," Merlin said, looking at the ground. "Gaius and I believe your father's been enchanted. Now, we found a way to break the spell, but we need your help," Merlin explained, leaning his hands on the table and looking at Arthur.  
"So your great plan is to kill me," Arthur asked later when he was dressed, the candles in his chambers were lit, and Gaius had come to explain the plan. Arthur was standing there, with his arms crossed and a displeased expression covering his face. Merlin was standing by Arthur's bed when he answered, "No. Well, yes... Not exactly." He walked from the side of the bed to face Arthur to explain. "Gaius has made a potion that gives the appearance of death without the actual dying bit," he was grinning by the end of his sentence. When Arthur didn't say anything, he added, "It's fine, there's nothing to worry about. It'll only bring you to the brink of death." Arthur was not looking happy. "Oh, only to the brink," he said with his voice strained. "We haven't got a choice," Merlin told him, and Gaius added, "We have to make your father cry."  
\-----  
They went on with the plan, and it worked. Uther cried over thinking his son was dead, and the enchantment that was controlling him broke. They killed the troll and Camelot was safe once more.  
"Merlin," Arthur called from down the hall. Merlin stopped and turned around to see Arthur with a small smile on his lips. "I wanted to thank you. Without your help, I would still have a troll for a stepmother," Arthur told Merlin, standing only a few feet away from him, looking into his blue eyes. Merlin chuckled lightly. They looked into each other's eyes, smiling fondly. After a while of Arthur not saying anything else, Merlin started to leave. "Merlin?" he stopped when he heard Arthur calling his name again. "I wanted to talk to you about something important, follow me," Arthur said and left towards his chambers with Merlin following close behind.  
They arrived to Arthur's chambers and they went inside. Merlin closed the door, and when he turned around, Arthur was standing only inches away. He was looking somewhat unsure, but he knew he had to say something about how he felt. "Merlin, it's not easy for me to say this... But I have to say something," he started, looking at Merlin. But as he continued, his gaze wondered off. "When I watched you leave, I realised I could lose you at any moment. And when the knights found what was supposedly your trail, I was afraid that they'd find you..."  
"You didn't believe in me?" Merlin cut in, faking his offence and putting a hand on his heart, gasping dramatically. "Just shut up and listen," Arthur was too nervous to retort anything back, or even sound annoyed. "While I was waiting to hear whether you were found or gotten away, I realised just how much I care about you," he paused for a moment, still not looking at Merlin who was smirking while looking directly at Arthur. When Arthur did move his gaze back to Merlin though, his smirk changed into a gentle, genuine smile. Arthur smiled back. "I love you," he said, and suddenly Merlin's lips were on his. Arthur made a surprised sound against Merlin's lips, and soon Merlin started to pull back, but Arthur quickly had his hand in Merlin's hair, keeping him from retrieving. Merlin smiled into the kiss, starting to kiss more passionately. It lasted for a good while, until they both had to pull apart to breathe. They stood there, their foreheads pressed together, smiles on their faces. "I love you too," Merlin said after a short moment of silence, and they pressed their lips together again, sweeter this time.


End file.
